


Art: I'll show you around

by mekare



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bill is awesome, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Happy, Watercolors, adventures in time and space, my new fave lesbian space couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Happy adventures in space with Bill and Heather. Or more accurately: a portrait of space!Bill with Heather watching over her.





	Art: I'll show you around

**Author's Note:**

> I loved painting Bill's amazing hair! Also that jumper sort of reminds me of a Star Trek uniform :-)


End file.
